


Paper takes rock (As surely as you took my heart)

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paper takes rock, I win!"</p>
<p>While Yuta and Hansol go remarkably well together in the daily goings of their relationship, the way they fuck is drastically different. A game of rock, paper, scissors is meant to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper takes rock (As surely as you took my heart)

 

“Paper takes rock, I win!” Yuta sighs and leans back, balancing on his hands. His legs are crossed in front of him, knees bent, and his bare toes twitch against the cold floor. Hansol is sitting cross-legged barely a foot in front of him, practically brimming with excitement. A bottle of sake and two cups sit beside them, but the bottle is still three quarters full and neither of them are the least bit affected.

“Okay, what do you want?” Yuta asks with an eyebrow raised and dips his chin towards his chest. They have just started this game and Yuta really wanted to win the first round. Hansol purses his lips and studies Yuta’s face with narrowed eyes for a long moment. Then he leans forward, one hand falling to the floor beside Yuta’s hip, and kisses the younger man lightly on his lips.

“Is that all?” Yuta whispers when Hansol pulls away from the chaste touch of mouths and Hansol smiles and leans in again for a lengthier kiss. Hansol loves kissing, so Yuta knew he would go for that from the beginning, but Yuta wanted to start it off differently. Then again, that is exactly why they’re playing this game, because no matter how well they go together in the daily life of their relationship, the way they fuck is drastically different.

While Yuta enjoys long foreplay, Hansol prefers a gentle aftermath. Hansol likes the intimacy of the missionary position and Yuta likes the excitement of nearly every other position than that. They can never agree on how to do it, so they play this game instead. The only rule is that they always have to move forward and now that Hansol has kissed him, Yuta can’t do anything less than that. It is why he wanted to win the first round.

The second round goes to Hansol as well and this time he leans even closer to Yuta and wraps his arms around the younger’s neck as their mouths meet with parted lips and agile tongues. They kiss for a long time and when they part Hansol has shifted enough so that his legs are stretched out on either side of Yuta’s sitting body and the younger’s knees are resting on top of his thighs. His fingers are buried in Yuta’s soft brown hair and he moans delighted when the younger chases after him when he pulls away. One thing Hansol never minds for foreplay is definitely kissing, and he thinks he could do that for hours without tiring. The third round however, goes to Yuta and the younger man lays his legs over Hansol’s and moves as close to him as he can to suck on his collarbones. His hands run flat against the outside of Hansol’s thighs and his fingers squeeze between the floor and the elder’s ass to knead his cheeks between them. This is the kind of foreplay Yuta likes. When he gets free reign over Hansol’s body to shower it with kisses and to suck red marks wherever he is allowed. When he can run his hands over his lover’s body without being hindered.

He pulls back when he is certain the three places he has been working with teeth and lips on Hansol’s collarbones are blooming red, and he moans quietly in his throat at the sight of the elder with his head thrown back and gasping for breath. Yuta pokes him gently in the stomach to get his attention and when he wins the next round as well, he smiles like a Cheshire cat and scoots back on the floor so he can get on his knees between Hansol’s legs. He pushes down on Hansol’s chest with his hands flat against his pectorals and Hansol falls heavily onto his back on the floor, enough so that Yuta stops for a moment in worry, but then he whines and wiggles his hips and Yuta laughs instead.

With their eyes locked together Yuta pops the button of Hansol’s skinny jeans and runs his palms over the other’s stomach to push his loose sweater up a little. He leans down and places a kiss right under Hansol’s navel and runs his tongue up and down his tight stomach and along his waistline. He bites down on the skin between Hansol’s hip and lower rib and sucks it hard into his mouth to create another mark, a little display of ownership they both like to leave on each other’s bodies. Hansol jerks on the floor and moans a quiet, whiny sound as Yuta continues to suck on that one spot for longer than necessary. Yuta knows all his sensitive spots by heart and this one, on his left side and right below his lower rib, is a particularly good one.

When he leans back with a last soothing lick over the reddened skin, Yuta has to lift Hansol’s hand from the floor to get him to play, but this time despite his gradually clouding mind, Hansol wins. He bites his lower lip for a moment as he considers what to do and then he starts tugging on Yuta’s jeans.

“Take them off” he says and Yuta rises to his feet and undoes the fastening to his jeans and tugs them down his legs. He steps out of them and throws them to the side, but before he can lower his body back to the floor Hansol slaps his hands against the floor and shakes his head.

“Take them off” he says again and Yuta smirks as he lets his boxer shorts fall down his legs as well. His shirt is long enough that it falls below his waist, but the slight bulge from his hardening cock is clearly visible under the thin material and Hansol swallows and licks his lips at the sight. “Come here” he whispers and reaches out for Yuta with both hands. Unable to articulate what it is he wants, Hansol guides the younger’s feet to each side of his chest and then tugs at Yuta’s hands until he gets the idea and lowers carefully onto his knees. He tangles their fingers together at his hips and scoots forward until his cock hits Hansol’s chin and the elder doesn’t hesitate in swiping his tongue over the head and then taking it into his mouth.

Two things Hansol loves is kissing and sucking cock and over the two years they have been together he has gotten really good at doing both. So good in fact, that Yuta will get hard only at the prospect of Hansol’s mouth around his cock.

In this position it is rather difficult for him to do the best he can however, and it ends up being Yuta doing most of the work, moving his hips gently to slide part of his cock in and out of Hansol’s mouth as the elder only moves his tongue around his girth and laps at the slit. They play the next round with Hansol still sucking on the head of Yuta’s cock and when he wins again Yuta laughs as Hansol’s eyes light up. No matter that this is a game meant to force them into doing things differently from time to time, the way Hansol plays it has become a little predictable. Yuta moves down Hansol’s body and helps him turn around with steadying hands on the elder’s hips and when Hansol rises up on his knees Yuta plasters his front to the other man’s back and takes the opportunity to suck a mark into the back of his neck. Their fingers clash in front of Hansol as they both reach for the button and zipper of his skinny jeans, but Hansol pulls his hands back quickly and settles them gently on Yuta’s forearms instead as the younger man works on getting his jeans off him.

When he has the elder’s jeans and underwear pushed down to his knees, Yuta lifts Hansol’s sweater again and places his mouth against his back and press kisses along his spine, from his neck to right above his ass. Hansol hums contentedly as Yuta runs his hands over his stomach before reaching for his fingers and entwining them with his own. He gently guides Hansol to bend forward at the waist and squeezes his fingers when their hands land softly on the floor. When he moves back Yuta drags his hands up Hansol’s arms and over his shoulders and massage the tips of his fingers in circles over the elder’s back all the way down to his ass. He massages the cheeks with firm hands, pulls them apart a little and licks his lips at the sight of Hansol’s entrance, before he leans down and bites a kiss into the flesh, as close as he can get to the puckered hole without tasting it.

With firm hands holding Hansol’s hips steady he takes a breath and pokes his tongue out, circles the rim with the wet tip of the strong muscle and laps at the loosened hole until Hansol is moaning freely into the room and then he runs his tongue flat from Hansol’s perineum, over his hole and follows the knobs of his spine all the way up to his neck. He pushes Hansol’s sweater along and tugs it over his head so that it falls around the elder’s wrists on the floor and Hansol breaths a gentle moan and hums happily when the warmth of Yuta’s body covers his back and the other’s breath fans over his ear. Yuta presses a kiss against Hansol’s neck, right behind his ear and moans quietly before he speaks.

“Whoever wins this round decides positions” Yuta says against Hansol’s warm skin and the elder hums in agreement, but then turns his head in attempt to look back at him.

“Do we need to do that today though?” he asks and Yuta jerks his head and runs his fingers up and down from Hansol’s wrists to his elbows. He presses a kiss behind Hansol’s ear and rocks his hips against the elder, “bed?” he whispers and Hansol nods as he pushes back against the younger man.

Hansol has been rather forward in his desires for the night so the game would have been mostly a formality, to keep with the rules, but as it is they are already loosing sight of the game. Any other day they would have kept at it until the end, but right now all they want is the real deal, connecting their bodies and tightening the string around their hearts. It may have only been a few days that they were separated, but the significance of those days has made the distance feel greater than it was and Yuta would be the first to admit that he has missed his boyfriend terribly. Not just from these days he has spent abroad, in his hometown, but all the days where their schedules have been drastically different and time spent with each other has only lessened as the days have gone by.

 

They fall softly together amongst the pillows, Hansol drawing Yuta on top of him with needy hands and tender legs wrapping around him and Yuta goes easily with him. His arms settle in a frame around Hansol’s head, fingers sweeping through soft, dark tresses and they kiss open-mouthed yet chaste for a long, long time. Pouring everything he feels into the kiss Yuta attempts to makes Hansol feel what he so often tells him, but as it was the last time as well as the time before that and every other time he has tried, it doesn’t feel enough. Yuta can no longer find ways in his imagination to let Hansol know exactly the depth of Yuta’s feelings for him, nor how he can tell him that his love grows more and more every day, whether they are apart or together. All he can do, is his very best, and when Hansol traces his face with delicate fingertips and looks at nothing but his eyes the way he is doing right now, Yuta thinks he succeeds at least a little.

He moves slowly, not taking his eyes off Hansol as he lathers himself with lube, foregoing completely the process Hansol has already taken care of, and when he slips inside Hansol’s pliant body it truly feels like coming home.

“I love you” he whispers against Hansol’s cheek as he thrusts completely inside him, a slow, even thrust to not hurt his lover as well as to fully enjoy the warmth of Hansol’s walls around his bare cock. Hansol has stretched himself more than sufficiently and only moans contentedly with Yuta’s cock inside him, the feeling too long longed for while the younger has been busy with his debut. More than the physical feeling though, it is the closeness and the comfort of having Yuta with him that he has missed. The emptiness that is there even as he is surrounded by other friends has torn at his heart long enough, he never wants to let Yuta go ever again.

When Yuta moves, pulls his hips back slowly and thrusts inside him again equally slowly, Hansol moans loudly and Yuta’s voice harmonizes with his in a low groan, ending in a moaned version of his name when Yuta’s cock bottoms out inside him. Yuta huffs wetly and blinks repeatedly at Hansol. He takes his lips in a kiss as he moves again, pulling out and thrusting inside him and while the pace of his rocking quicken, it is never by too much. Their lovemaking remains gentle, their bodies moving in tandem and their lips meshing in a long-tested choreographed dance as their throats sing praises and love time and again.

The world melts away completely, narrows down until only the two of them remain, and in their bubble of passion and affection that grows every day like ivy up the wall, they come together again and again and makes another memory for the scrapbook album of their love. Re-acquaintance is not needed for neither their bodies nor their minds has forgotten what it is like to be together, only a reminder that this is all either of them need for their lives to be complete.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be light and maybe even funny, but it's yusol and I can't seem to not be mushy and disgusting with them.


End file.
